


Four Ayakashi Who Crossed Paths with Yoshimori Sumimura (Plus One More)

by makiyakinabe



Category: Kekkaishi
Genre: Gen, Post-Kokuboro Arc, Some 1st Person POV, also there's a character with chuunibyou tendencies so I guess this is a warning?, although a big chunk of it takes place before that, and it seems to be getting crackier towards the end sorry, oh and close scrapes with death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 17:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makiyakinabe/pseuds/makiyakinabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the trip to Kokuboro, Yoshimori's reputation grows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 4 ayakashi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ravelqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravelqueen/gifts).



_4_

Can you please tell me who Yoshimori Sumimura is?

"A monster," whispered the woman-shaped ayakashi, her hands trembling as she clasped them over her mouth.

Wait, but isn't he a—

"Hmm?" Folding her arms, she raised an eyebrow and leaned forward. "You were going say 'one of those weakling humans', weren't you? Silly child. You've heard of him before, haven't you?"

Well, yeah. But it wasn't much.

She shook her head. "Even so, you should already know that he's in league with the Shadow Organization. Capturing and obliterating lesser ayakashi such as yourself is just another day's work for those humans."

Nee-san sure knows a lot about him.

"Of course.” Looking pleased, she leaned forward even more and added, in a lower voice, “If you want to learn about Yoshimori Sumimura, you’ve come to the right place. I've been to Karasumori before, after all. I’ve seen him."

You have? _Really?!_ Wow… As expected of nee-san, that's incredible! You must be really strong, to be able to leave the place all in one piece. Since you've seen him, can you tell me what he's like? Is he really that much of a monster?

"Indeed," she answered. Neck extending, she moved her head so close that it became impossible to ignore the stench of old blood coming from her mouth, and continued, "If I am counted as strong, then so is he—Monstrously so. With my very eyes, I've seen him destroy hundreds of ayakashi _without ever breaking a sweat_."

H-hundreds, huh?

She said nothing, only smiled widely.

Okay. Okay, I get it: he's strong. Thank you very much for telling me. Now would it be possible for you to please, uh...

"Yes?" she prompted and tipped her head to the side, her extended neck twirling itself oh-so-slowly. There was a mocking look in her eyes.

Uh. Not that I mean to be rude, nee-san, but can you please stop doing that thing with the neck?

"What _cheek_. Didn't anyone teach you never to talk like that to a lady?"

 

* * *

_3_

Hey nii-san, have you heard of someone called Yoshimori Sumimura?

"Sure have,” chirped the spiky-haired ghost. "He's a really interesting guy!"

O… kay? So, uh. You've actually met him then? Face to face?

"That's right." The ghost put his hand under his chin. "In fact, you know what? He was the first person to actually talk to me after I kicked the bucket. I haven't been keeping track of the time, since I don't need to sleep any more, but now that you've asked I think I've been seeing quite a lot of him—"

Wait, but isn't he supposed to be really strong?

He grinned and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, I guess you can say that. That's what makes him so interesting! But why're you asking, kiddo?"

I hear he blows ayakashi up into pieces every night. Aren't you scared of having that happen to you?

He quickly waved his hand back and forth. "Geez, is that all you're wondering? No way, I wouldn't go _that_ far—he's really nice once you get to know him."

So he doesn't blow ayakashi up into pieces.

"Oh, no, he does that."

But you just said he's nice.

"Yeah," he said. "Oh, I thought he was kinda rude at first. Told me to get outta the school and everything. But you know, the more I talked to him, the more I got the impression that he's not so bad. Even if he can actually get pretty violent sometimes."

Violent, huh. So I was right—he tried to blow you up too!

"Oh, no. The most serious he got was hand chopping me on the head. Although come to think of it, he did say he will if I ever turn into an ayakashi. Which is why he keeps on telling me to—" Here the ghost pulled a face and made air quotes—"‘move on’." He heaved a sigh. "Geez, I don't get what's with him. If I've been moping around, then there might actually be something to what he's been saying, you know? But I haven't. All I've been doing is minding my own business, peeping to my heart's content. I mean, come on—being a ghost is the best! You know what I mean, right?"

Uh. I... guess so?

"No really,” he said, spreading his hands out. “Think about it: we don't have to go to work, study or go to bed. Which makes all the more time for peeping!" Then he sighed. "Really though... for a kid after my own heart, he can be such a pain sometimes. Hey, tell you what, kiddo—"

Yeah?

"Why don't I introduce you to him? Get to know him a little, and you'll see that there's nothing scary about him at all." Grinning, he leaned forward and added, in a whisper, "And while you're at it, can you put in a good word for me? Don't worry, it doesn't have to be anything fancy! Anything's fine, as long as it gets him stop thinking that I'll turn into an ayakashi any minute now."

Uh. I... don't think that'd be possible, nii-san.

"Why not? C'mon, don't be shy! Didn't I tell you that there's nothing to be scared of—Oi! Wait up! Where're you going, kiddo?"

 

* * *

_2_

You've met Yoshimori Sumimura, right?

The oni said nothing, only gave a jerky nod.

So what's he like?

"What do you mean? He's the enemy," answered the oni. His voice shook a little at the last word.

But you guys got away from him. How’d that happen? You don’t look very strong. How’d you get out of being blown up into pieces?

"Shut up!” he yelled. “I’ll have you know that the strongest out of all of us was Boss. The only reason we’re still around is thanks to him, _not_ the human brat. I told you, Sumimura’s the enemy—"

Okay, okay, I get it already. We're all ayakashi here, right? It's not like he'd try to make friends with us just because we happen to look like him.

"That's not what I meant," he said, dropping his head and turning away. “You won’t get it.” His hands, clenched into fists, were shaking just as much as his voice was.

So what _do_ you mean? I thought you guys narrowly escaped with your lives. You mean that didn’t happen?

"What do you _want_ me to say?" he suddenly yelled. "Why do you want to know about that human so much, anyway? Go to Karasumori and see him for yourself! Go away before I, Honetaro, teach you a lesson about respect!"

Geez, be that way then. I was just trying to ask you a few questions. If you don't want to talk about him, fine. I'll just have to go find someone else.

"You do that," said the oni, sniffling.

I will.

"I don't want to see your face ever again."

Good. Me neither.

 

* * *

_1_

Nee-san fought against Yoshimori Sumimura, right?

"Hey, hey," said the woman-shaped ayakashi, folding her arms. "Kid, I don't even _know_ you. Who are you calling your nee-san?"

Oh. Well, uh, is it okay if I call you Shion-san?

"That's fine."

Okay. Uh. Can you please tell me about Yoshimori Sumimura, Shion-san?

"What about him?"

Is he really strong?

"Well, yes," she said before raising an eyebrow. "What, you want to fight him?"

N-no, I was just wondering. There's been a lot of rumours about him.

"Go on," she prompted.

Apparently he destroyed Kokuboro all by himself.

"Well, I wouldn't say..." Trailing off, she brought a hand up to her chin. Her face became vaguely thoughtful. "You know what," she said after a moment, shrugging, "forget what I said. You're right. That's basically what happened."

_Really?!_

Her eyes narrowed slightly. "Don't make me repeat myself, kid."

S-sorry, Shion-san. So did you get to fight him?

"Oh, no. He surrendered before we could."

But I thought he was really—

"Strong?" she finished, unfolding her arms. "Sure. But I have to say, the human was definitely onto something."

Uh. Wait, what?

"Challenging him to a fight would be practically suicide. Instead, why don't you just become one of my spider goons?"

 


	2. +1

_+1_

Yoshimori Sumimura walked out the front gate, a straw in his mouth and a box with the words _kohi miruku_ in hand, and shuffled after some human girl. Huh. For someone who was said to have sigle-handedly brought destruction upon Kokuboro, he was actually... really normal-looking. Plain, even. Picking him out of a crowd would definitely take a while.

"Stop following me!" shouted the girl all of a sudden. She seemed to have stopped walking a while ago, instead turning around to shoot Sumimura a glare. "Stop leaving your house at the same time as me!"

Sumimura blinked and mumbled something that made absolutely no sense through his straw. Maybe it's some kind of spell?

Whatever it was, though, it wasn't enough to stop the girl from shouting, "What happened to you, anyway?"

"Didn't get enough sleep," Sumimura said through his straw somehow. The human rubbed his eyes. "I got a brilliant idea for the candy castle. I didn't want to forget it, so I started  working on the blueprint and forgot the time."

The girl sighed, turned around and started walking again.

Wait a minute.

Sumimura followed, still drinking his _kohi miruku_.

Hang on...

The two of them walked down the street, turned a corner and disappeared from sight.

What the hell was _that?_  The human I just saw can't possibly be Yoshimori Sumimura. No way. Isn't he supposed to be strong? Enough to destroy a land with as much power as Kokuboro? How can someone like that look so... _weak?_

* * *

 

I was lied to. That had to be it. I mean, isn’t Yoshimori Sumimura supposed to have tons of spiritual power? Why’d he let himself get shouted at without doing anything to stop it? Or think about something as useless as 'candy castle'? I don't get it. I just can't. What can possibly be so impressive about someone like _that_?

 

* * *

 

Sumimura went through the day like any other human.

He went to get trained and taught whatever it was that normal humans were supposed to know at this place called 'school', which happened to be right above Karasumori and had the same name as it. Except where he was supposed to pay attention and write things down like all the other humans his age, he got a cushion out of his bag and went right to sleep. It didn't make any sense: why is he bothering to go to this school place at all if he doesn't want to do the training?

During the time when the sun shone the brightest, he went up to what seemed to be the roof of the building and took a nap.

He left with the other students sometime later, walking behind the girl who'd shouted at him, and went through the front gate of his house.

During all this time, the only thing he did to show how different he was from the other humans was to put a cube-shaped kekkai around himself out on the roof. And keep it going while he napped. This was called the Hazama-Ryu Kekkai Technique, and from what I heard it was supposed to be a pretty big deal... although it'd be impossible to tell just from looking at what Sumimura used it for.

Which suited me just fine.

I went over to Karasumori at nightfall, which, from the impression I got from all the other ayakashi and human ghost, was when he'd show up ready to fight. As soon as my feet touched the ground, I felt power flow into me. All at once I couldn't help but think that I should've done this earlier, instead of going around asking about Yoshimori Sumimura. I mean, it's not like I actually heard anything from them that I hadn't before.

Before I could find out just how much stronger I'd gotten, though, I heard Sumimura's voice shout, "Hoi!" I had just turned around when he shouted, "Joso!" and "Ketsu!"

That was when I suddenly found myself in one of his kekkais.

I laughed. I couldn't help it. Do you honestly think you can trap me in something like this? I asked. To show him just how pointless it was, I hurled myself sideways.  As expected, the kekkai disappeared immediately. Take that! I shouted. That's what you get for underestimating me! Now listen up! My name is Katsunosuke and I'll be taking over Karasu—

Something sharp came out of nowhere and hit me on the back of the head, knocking me to the ground. Hey! I shouted as I quickly got up. I wasn't done talking!

"Why would we wait for you to do that?" asked a really familiar voice coming from behind me. I turned around.

It was the shouty girl.

And a wolf ayakashi, too, but that wasn't what was important right now. I rubbed the back of my head. There was a huge bump in the spot where I got hit. Who the hell are you? I asked. Couldn't you see I was still talking to Sumimura?

"Tokine Yukimura," she said, raising an eyebrow. "Now, what business do you have with Yoshimori?"

Sumimura ran over to her. I didn't notice it before now, but he had a wolf ayakashi with him, too. "It's alright, Tokine. I'll take care of this one—"

What do you mean, 'this one'? I shouted.

Sumimura ignored me. "Don't worry," he was saying to her, "He doesn't look like much—"

Am not! I shouted. Who the hell does the human think he is? Just because he got lucky once and completely destroyed Kokuboro doesn't mean he can go around talking down to ayakashi! "Stop talking to the shouty girl and look at me!"

And Sumimura was suddenly surrounded by some kind of black aura. "What," he said, turning around, "did you just call Tokine?" Instead of saying that he was looking at me, it'd be much better to say he was looking right _through_ me. Like he was trying to imagine just how I'd look in pieces.

It was not scary at all. It was the furthest thing from scary. It was—

 

* * *

 

I was still screaming when I ran into something and fell onto the ground.

"Watch where you're going," growled a voice  It was a man's head, and it was floating in mid-air. It floated closer and squinted at me. "What's with you, boy?"

Does it matter? I asked. Grabbing the head, I shook it emphathetically as I said, Whatever you do, _don’t go to Karasumori_. Trust me, it’s not worth it.

Instead of thanking me for the advice, he tried to bite my hand off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the ending seemed kinda sudden... hope you enjoyed the fic, though! Also, Happy Yuletide!


End file.
